


[授權翻譯]7 Minutes in Heaven, But it's 7 Days in Florida

by DreamKeeper02



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamKeeper02/pseuds/DreamKeeper02
Summary: 這是一個關於飛到另一個國家，在你最好的朋友家待上一個星期的故事，但如果你愛上了你最好的朋友，那就是另外一個故事了。
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	[授權翻譯]7 Minutes in Heaven, But it's 7 Days in Florida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ship_On_The_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/gifts).



> 作者：其實一開始我不確定有沒有人想看這個故事，但我收到了很多支持所以就趁勢寫出第一章了 哈哈。
> 
> 另外 這個故事是個AU或那種東西，100%虛構！但你應該也已經知道了
> 
> 希望你喜歡！

在George登機的同時，過夜包被他緊緊的抱在胸前。他興奮得腦袋一片空白，只記得所有的事件都在正確的時刻連在一起，身體感覺要飛起來似的。

——————————————————————

第一件大事，發生在兩個星期前。

George 在一個和朋友的群組通話裡，Sapnap 和Dream剛勸他編程完關於新影片的程式，通話裡充滿了活力和友善的氣氛，不停循環著三人的笑聲。

原本只是單純的日常對話，但在Dream開啟了新話題之後，那通電話變得值得懷念。

“你們兩個星期之內有什麼事要做嗎？”Dream突然問。

“目前沒有。”Sapnap 過了一會兒後回答，緊跟著是George 的回覆。

“沒什麼事，我下個星期剛好有空，怎麼了？”

他們兩個都認為Dream是要找個時間一起錄製新影片，但男孩們可錯了，錯得離譜。

“太棒了！那你們兩個下禮拜來我家住一星期怎麼樣？”

腎上腺素衝上了George 的胸口。

Dream剛剛是在—— 他真的——

“當然好啊！”Sapnap 熱情的回應在George 失去理智前把他拉回了現實。  
George 緊張地嚥了口水。

“你是認真的嗎？”

“當然啦，你這白痴！”Dream大笑，熱水壺的聲響伴隨著他的句子從George 的耳機竄出。

“你以為我要問你們 ‘嘿，想不想來我家待個一星期’ 然後說 ‘騙你的，被整了吧！’嗎？”

George 安靜了一會兒，腦袋運轉著，嘗試理解現在的情況。

“Dream，我認為那陣安靜就代表他同意了。”Sapnap 開玩笑的說，George 立刻著急的跳出來反駁。

“才不是！”George 用慌亂的聲音大喊。

“我只是被震驚到了而已。我以為...你不想要我們見面，你知道的...在現實中。”

通話突然沈默了感覺一個小時那麼久，但其實在現實中只有幾秒鐘。  
George 尷尬到想乾脆跪下當場去世，或者發出他最擅長的海豹噪音，就看哪一個先發生了。

“你個白痴——”在Dream 延遲的回應中，一個幾乎不被注意到的音調跟著他的聲音一起稍稍地軟化下來。

“真的是個白痴。” 但那柔和的聲音沒持續多久，Dream又提高了他的音調，回到平常那活潑的聲音。

“我當然會親自見到你啦，George！”  
再一次的，他的聲音軟化下來，諷刺的說道：  
“我只是有點害羞。”

“他說的是真的。我第一次和他見面的時候，根本認不出來那是Dream，他看起來超級緊張的！”Sapnap 說到句尾忍不住自己笑了出來。

“噗——”George 強忍住了自己的笑聲。

“Whhhaaaaat?!“Dream 指責地大叫。  
“我才沒有你說的那麼緊張！Sapnap ！”

“一開始的三十分鐘你連跟我對上視線都不敢！Dream！”

George 讓他的朋友們繼續爭執，並讓他的腦袋完全吸收消化這整個情況，這讓他堆起了一個大大的微笑。  
他簡直不敢相信，興奮感逐漸堆積在他的胸口，造成了一點點的緊張。

他終於可以親自見到他最好的朋友們了。

最好的朋友...  
一股微小的罪惡感平息他的興奮。  
他即將要見到他的摯友，那個他已經愛上的，最好的朋友。

一陣嘆息幾乎要從George 的口中逃出。  
如果Dream知道自己的心意，他還會被邀請嗎？  
他們還當得成朋友嗎？  
Dream會感到不舒服嗎？

一陣暴力的熱水壺聲響把George 從他的想法中拔了出來。

“就這樣，我要撤銷給你的邀請了，Snapmap！”

“Snapmap?! 我告訴過你了，Dream。再叫我一次那個名字，我跟你沒完。”

“你能對我做什麼？啊？”

George 笑著對著朋友們搖了搖頭，別胡思亂想了。

——————————————————————

第二件大事發生在幾天之後，在另外一個令人放鬆的日子。

George 剛結束他和Dream的直播，正在整理那些直播送禮賺來的錢，發現正好湊齊兩人份的機票費用。

“嘿Dream，看看我的螢幕。”George 開玩笑的說，打開了螢幕分享的選項，讓Dream能看到他的電腦畫面。

“我要看什麼？”Dream問。

George 用滑鼠畫了幾個圈，中間是他這次直播賺到的金額總數量。

“噢，真不錯。”

“你猜我要拿這些來做什麼。”

“什麼？”

“看好。”George點了網頁上最新的書籤  
，寫著“Tickets ”，接著載入了一個網站。  
Dream的笑聲在螢幕顯示出“購買機票”的字樣後消失殆盡。

“George！你最好別那麼做！”Dream大喊。  
“我說過我會幫你們出錢的！”

George 輕快的關掉了畫面分享的選項。  
“我不在乎，我現在就要訂了。”

“你這個騙子！”Dream的聲調提高了八度。  
“你絕對不能現在就買機票。”

一陣笑聲，George 找到了正好適合他的航班，立刻按下了購買。  
“但我剛按了購買按鈕，Dream。”

“你這大騙子！”Dream重複，而George 笑得更大聲了。

“我沒騙你，我剛買下去了。”

“George！”

“冷靜一點，你這小鬼！”George 大笑。  
“你搞的好像那是世界末日一樣！”

“對我來說的確是！”Dream哀嚎，故意拉長他的句子試圖惹惱George 。

“我才正要幫你們訂機票！”George 彷彿能看到Dream在通話的另一頭皺著眉，語調半認真又半開玩笑的說著。

“我一星期內就會抵達佛羅里達了！如果你那麼擔心的話，把那些錢花在我和Sapnap 的身上吧。”George 想到了雙贏的解決方案。

“好吧，我會的。”Dream 回答，語氣聽起來充滿質疑，讓George翻了個白眼。

“嘿，你有幫Sapnap 預訂他的機票嗎？”

“還沒，我打算明天再幫他——”  
George 突然沈默，游標飛快的點擊按鈕，用他這一次直播的收入又購買了另一張機票。

“我剛幫Sapnap 買了張票。”

“你有什麼毛病?!”Dream幾乎要尖叫了。  
George 同時迸出一陣大笑。

“認真的，你是不是瘋啦？你一定是在開玩笑！”

“我...沒有...”George 努力在笑聲中擠進幾個字，重新打開了螢幕分享的畫面，又狂笑著躺回了椅背上聽著Dream瘋狂大叫。

“你這白痴！”Dream已經是第三次說了這句話。  
“夠了，我現在馬上把機票錢轉帳給你。”

“我才不要。”George 拒絕，但已經太遲了，他甚至聽得到Dream憤怒的在鍵盤上用力敲打而發出的聲響。  
而在幾分鐘後發現他的帳戶存款數字又變高了。

“Dreeeeaaaaaam”George 像被打倒般的哀嚎。“你幹嘛要這麼做？”

“因為你是個白痴。”Dream大笑的回答

——————————————————————

第三件大事，George 即將離開英國的前一天，他們三個人正在討論這七天的計畫，而一個特別的主題剛好被提起了。

“等等，George 要怎麼認出那個人就是你，Dream？”Sapnap 突然說。

“噢，你比George 早幾個小時抵達，我以為是由你去接機。”Dream回覆。

“呃，不是你要去？”

“我可以搭Uber。”George 主動提出。

“我不想要你搭Uber到我家，”Dream打趣的回應。  
“好吧，我會去載你，你落地後傳個訊息給我就行。我再打電話給你，在航廈約個地方見面。”

“那我怎麼知道哪個人是你？”George 問。

“我會穿件藍色的連帽衫和牛仔褲之類的，能讓我看起來更顯眼。”  
“但不論我穿什麼衣服，你一定一眼就認得出我來。”

George 感覺到自己的臉頰溫度提高了些。

“那聽起來滿普通的嘛。” George 說。

“What?!” Dream 的熱水壺再次燒開，Sapnap 也迸出一聲大笑，George 加入他們的行列，咯咯笑了起來。

——————————————————————

George 拉開他的包包，笑聲變得更加明顯。他盯著窗戶外的天空，大大的微笑掛在他的臉上，感覺不可思議的暈眩，試著用喜悅和興奮壓過那微弱的罪惡感。

“George，別去管那些想法了。”他輕聲的向自己說，緩緩閉上雙眼。

“別讓它們毀了一切。”

他的雙眼直到飛機起飛後才真正睜開，接著視線黏在小小的窗戶上，望著整個世界在他眼前不斷遠離自己。

他的興奮感不斷衝擊自己，只留下了一個巨大的笑容，也讓他不停看向身旁那位年長又善良的女士。

George 等不及了。

——————————————————————

唯一讓George 討厭這趟飛行的一件事，就是整整5小時的時差。他的生理時鐘正在尖叫著‘現在可是晚上七點’，但他的手機已經自動調整成了佛羅里達時間，下午兩點。

George 便拖著自己的過夜包，慢慢走到行李輸送帶前，心底暗自叫罵著時差的存在，同時快速的給Dream傳了訊息，告訴他自己已經到達佛羅里達了。

這趟飛行最令George 開心的地方，就是讓其他人知道自己已經落地。簡訊傳出後的短短五秒鐘，George 的手機已經通知他有通電話正等待著他回應。  
George 的臉上掛著笑容，按下通話。

“嗨！”Dream 在電話另一頭開心的說。“你現在在哪？”

“還在等我的行李。” George 回答。“我們該約在哪裡見面？”

“噢，我剛剛看到表上的航班資訊，已經知道你在哪區了。” Dream 說。George 可以聽到電話另一頭有些模糊的談話聲，他找到自己的行李，笑容在他臉上顯得更加燦爛。

“但我再問一下，我該怎麼認出你？” George 問。

“我身上穿著人類記載中最藍的服裝，和我之前說的一模一樣。” Dream 平淡的回覆把George 逗笑了。

“你那時候說的全是認真的？”

“當然！你最容易看到的就是藍色，對吧？”

“嗯—沒錯...” George 快速的掃視周圍，腦袋一片混亂。他原本以為Dream 對他的色盲症狀沒那麼了解，看來他錯了。

“Okay.” Dream 簡短的回答，這讓George 疑惑的皺起了眉頭，再次快速環視四周，手機依舊貼在耳邊。

機場裡的流動人口很多，George 快速掃過每個人的臉孔，直到他的視線凍結在一個離他不遠的年輕男孩身上。那個男孩同樣也盯著他，眼珠反射出灰暗的綠色。

George 完全不知道為什麼這個男孩一直盯著自己看，但老天，那男孩長得真是漂亮。  
亂蓬蓬的頭髮呈現著淡棕色，臉部線條和文藝復興時期的雕像如出一轍。皮膚白皙，但依舊比George 的膚色深了許多。  
臉上微微的笑容和幾乎完美的牙齒彷彿告訴George 自己以前曾經戴過牙套卻還尚未完成。

那個笑容直直的對上George 的視線，此時George 腦袋裡只浮現了唯一一個想法。

這個男孩絕對是他此生看過最迷人的。

George 接著注意到那個男孩耳邊正貼著一隻手機，保護殼是灰黃的大理石色。  
為什麼他明明在通話中，還要盯著我看？

George 視線下移，看見了拿著手機的那隻手，深藍色的袖口掛在手腕上。接著映入眼簾的是鮮豔的藍色連帽衫，天啊，那真是個搶眼的藍色。

George 注意到了男孩穿著淺藍色的牛仔褲，深藍色連帽衫和淺色的牛仔褲神奇的互相完美搭配。他視線接著往下，看見這個男孩穿著一雙鱷魚鞋，亮藍色的鱷魚鞋。

George 的臉因疑惑而縮起。  
為什麼這個男孩全身上下都穿著藍色？

Dream 發出一聲輕笑，讓George 眨了眨眼，他突然注意到眼前男孩的微笑逐漸轉為露齒的笑容。  
George 再次因為不解而眨了眨眼。

Dream 為什麼突然笑了？

George 看著男孩的肩膀輕輕的上下搖動，臉上露出笑容，同時聽到Dream 在電話中又輕柔的笑了幾聲。

“等——” George 試著發出聲音，但被自己打斷。

“你好嗎，George ” Dream 深情的說著，George 看見男孩的嘴形和剛剛Dream 講的那句話一模一樣。

等等 **。**

George 睜大了眼睛。

_等等。_

“Dream?” George 溫柔的回答。那男孩的笑容開始變大，眼角因此微微的皺起。  
但那男孩已經不再是陌生人了，再也不是。

那個男孩就是Dream。

在這一瞬間，George 忽然明白大家所說的“Gay panic”是什麼感受。  
因為他此生見過最迷人的就是他的朋友，他那已經悄然愛上的摯友。

**Fuck.**


End file.
